What if
by soapgirl96
Summary: What if Tracy never ruined Carla and Nick's wedding? What if Carla and Nick decide they both want a future on the cobbles? What if Nick had kept a part of his past secret from Carla?
1. Chapter 1

_Decided to write a story based on Carla and Nick which I hope to continue. I've added something to Nick's past which I know never really happened. Everything up to when Tracy gets out of the cupboard and ruins the wedding really happened. I'm changing it so Tracy never came into the Bistro and Carla and Nick got married and ended up having a perfect wedding day, despite the initial hiccup. Also, the problems Nick has been having with his brain damage aren't happening in this._

Carla and Nick pulled up on the street and got out of the taxi, that had just brought them back from Manchester airport.

"Thanks mate" Nick said as he passed the money to Tyrone

"No problem, wait there and I'll give you a hand with your bags"

After spending two weeks in France with her husband, Carla definitely hadn't been looking forward to returning to reality.

One thing she was looking forward to was catching up with her friends and family who she had missed more than she cared to let on.

Kate had just come out of the factory when she saw her sister get out of the taxi, so immediately went over to see the two newlyweds.

"Hey you" Carla said when she saw Kate

"How was the honeymoon?"

"Words can't even describe it" Carla said as Nick came and stood by the pair and wrapped his arm around Carla's waist

"We'll have to catch up later, I've just nipped out to go to Roy's"

"Yes well I was about to text you actually, see if you and your Dad, and Kaz of course wanted to come round for dinner later?"

"Sounds great, I'll tell Dad when I get back"

"See you around seven then?"

"Perfect"

Kate left so Nick and Carla picked up their bags.

"Oh look there's a police car, wonder what that's doing here"

"No idea"

When they got outside the flat, Carla and Nick were both surprised when they saw two policemen stood outside.

"Can we help you?" Nick asked

"Are you Nick Tilsley"

"Yes that's me"

"Would It be okay if we came in Mr Tilsley?"

Carla and Nick were both wondering what was going on, as the two policemen followed them into the lounge.

"I'm afraid we've got a bit of bad news for you. Your ex-wife has been involved in a car crash"

"What Leanne?" Carla asked feeling shocked

"No, your ex-wife Emma Tilsley, so obviously there's the matter of your two daughters"

Carla was so confused, he'd never mentioned this Emma and he'd certainly not mentioned anything about having children.

"What's going to happen to them? Where are they now?"

"They're with a temporary foster family at the minute, but in the long run we're hoping they'll come to live with you"

Nick looked at Carla, not knowing what to say.

"Mr Tilsley is this going to be an issue?" one of the policemen asked but there was still no response from Nick

"Of course it's no problem, no problem at all" Carla said with a small smile

"We understand that this must be a bit of a shock, so we'll give you tonight to get things sorted and then a social worker will be around with the girls tomorrow"

The two policemen left leaving a very shocked Carla and Nick.

That man certainly had some explaining to do!

I'd love to know what you think, so please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Nick closed the door behind the policemen, his hand lingering on the door handle for a bit, before turning around to face his wife.

"Carla I, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry"

"Explaining to me why you never told me about your ex-wife and the fact you have children would be a good start. I can't believe you never told me"

"I know, it's just a part of my life that caused me so much hurt that it's easier not to talk about it"

"Come on, come and sit down"

Nick sat down on the sofa next to his wife.

Carla took hold of Nick's hand to show him that she wasn't angry, not really anyway. She felt a bit upset that he hadn't talked to her about it but right now she just needed to listen to what he had to say.

"When I was living in Nottingham, I'd been going out with Emma for a couple of months when she told me she was pregnant. Of course at first I felt like my world had been turned upside down, but I soon came round to the idea and I was excited to be a Dad. Anyway, we ended up getting married and six months later my first daughter Katie was born. Things were good to start with, but then our marriage started to fall apart, I don't think I ever loved Emma really. We thought another baby might help things, because when Katie was first born we had been happy. So when Katie was 4 Emma had our second child, Olivia"

Carla was struggling to take in all of this new information, it was such a massive part of Nick's past that she had absolutely no idea about.

"So what happened next?"

"We and Emma were constantly fighting and I knew this wasn't an environment I wanted my children being brought up in so I told her I wanted a divorce. Emma told me that if I walked out on her, then I was walking out on the girls too. She begged me to stay, but I knew it was for the best because Olivia and Katie deserved to grow up in a happy house" Nick said who was now crying

"So that's it, you just turned your back on your kids? You had rights to see them Nick"

"I know looking back it was the worst thing I could've done, but at the time I was a mess and Emma made me feel like I didn't deserve to be a part of their lives."

Carla leant her head against her husband's chest.

"How old are they now?"

"Katie's nearly twelve now and Olivia's seven" Nick said feeling incredibly excited and nervous at the same time about seeing his daughters again

Nick and Carla were certainly in for big changes, especially with moving all the way down to Devon where they wouldn't even have the support of their family and friends.

Neither of them said anything, but they were both beginning to wonder if maybe they'd be better off staying in Manchester.


End file.
